Such adjusting instruments are generally known and are frequently used in exterior mirrors of motor vehicles. The exterior mirror usually comprises a mirror cap, provided with a mirror glass, and a mirror shoe, the mirror shoe being attachable to the motor vehicle for example. The adjusting instrument is usually situated in the mirror cap. By adjustment of the adjusting instrument, the mirror cap is adjustable between a folded-in position in which the mirror cap extends substantially along the motor vehicle and a folded-out position in which the mirror cap extends substantially transversely to the motor vehicle. By adjustment of the mirror cap, damage to the exterior mirror can be reduced whenever the exterior mirror were to come into contact with an object such as a lamppost or another vehicle.
The folded-in position or parking position of the exterior mirror is typically used after the motor vehicle has been parked. For instance, the width of the motor vehicle can then be reduced, whereby the chances of unforeseen contact of the exterior mirror with an object can be reduced, so that the chances of damage can be reduced. In the folded-out position or driving position of the exterior mirror, the vehicle can be driven.
Adjusting the exterior mirror can be done manually and/or can be done in a driven manner, for instance through drive by an actuator included in the adjusting instrument.
The exterior mirror may further be provided with a plurality of electric components, such as an actuator for adjusting the mirror glass, a heating element for heating the mirror glass, a dimmer for dimming the mirror glass, a blinker, a sensor for measuring the outside temperature, etc. These electric components are typically provided with electric energy and/or data via current conducting cables. Such current conducting cables are normally bundled in a so-called ‘cable tree’ leading from the motor vehicle to the electric components.
The cable tree is usually guided through a central shaft bush of the adjusting instrument, so that the position of the cable tree approximately coincides with the rotation axis of the adjusting instrument to counteract damage of the cable tree and/or of the current conducting cables.
The current conducting cables of the cable tree are usually provided with a plurality of different connecting elements for connection with the different electric components in the mirror cap. To guide the cable tree including the elements attached thereto through the shaft bush, the inner diameter of the shaft bush is usually sufficiently large to enable even the largest connector to be passed through it. The diameter of the shaft bush is then determinative of the dimensions of the adjusting instrument, in consequence of which the adjusting instrument needs to be made of relatively large design. The dimensions of the adjusting instrument can also have an influence on the dimensions and/or design of the exterior mirror and/or on the possibility of additionally including various electric components in the exterior mirror. It is experienced as a drawback that the relatively large dimensions of the adjusting instrument may limit the designer in designing a compact and/or elegant exterior mirror. It is also experienced as a drawback that the relatively large dimensions of the adjusting instrument can limit the designer in the application of electric functions in the exterior mirror.
Alternatively, the inner diameter of the shaft bush could be made sufficiently small to pass through just the cable tree, after which the connecting elements, such as plugs, connectors, etc., can be attached to the current conducting cables afterwards. This, however, is usually incompatible with the assembly methodology of a vehicle manufacturer.
Alternatively, use can be made of a BUS structure, whereby the cable tree can be limited to, for example, two current carrying conducting cables and one data cable. A computing unit within the mirror housing can then control the different electric components. This solution, however, is relatively costly and is not used much.
Accordingly, there is a need for an adjusting instrument of relatively compact dimensions.